Upper East Side Drama
by amanda.xo
Summary: This fanfic is based after episode 4 of Gossip Girl played on the CW and CTV. Couples :Dan and Serena, Blair and Chuck, Eric, Jenny Nate triangle. Rufus and Lily possibly.
1. Chapter 1

This is a continuation after episode 4. Just a reminder, this is how I would like the show to be acted out. Anything I write will probably not happen, so if you don't like it, don't worry it's just for entertainment.

Morning Upper East Siders,

Gossip Girl here

B and S had finally looked passed their issues with one an other and decided that instead of living in the past they would focus on the future. Smart move? Maybe. But for who? Coming Events Blair's Sleepover party is the same night as Dan and Serena's big first date. Scandalous. Hope you're watching, you know I will.

You know you love me,

Xox

Gossip Girl

Serena woke up the next morning with a smile on her face. She looked outside to see children playing in the leaves, and she heard birds chirping on the tops of trees. Everything had turned out for the best. Her best friend and her had worked past their issues finally and they could finally go back to normal. And Dan, the boy she cared about most in her life, perhaps after her little brother Eric had finally asked her out and they were finally going to have their first official date. Serena was excited and couldn't wait for her date to start. She was meeting Blair first for breakfast. She took a look at her clock and hoped out of bed. She ran a brush threw her hair, got dressed and headed off to Blair's.

Dan had woken up with a smile on his face. Of course he hadn't gotten as much sleep as Serena. Actually, he had only gotten two hours worth of rest. He could not sleep, no matter how much he tried. He had asked a girl out and she had said yes. This was very rare for Dan. He had never really dated anyone, and didn't really have any friends. And we're not talking just some average girl here; we're talking about Serena Van Der Woodsen, the hottest girl in all of New York City. He wanted everything to be perfect. He didn't know what she would expect. Luckily, he had his younger sister Jenny there to help him. He walked into her room, and sat on her bed.

"Okay, here's the thing." Dan said as he put his hands together and aimed them at Jenny, "I have no clue where to take Serena on our date. And I think it's kind of important where we go."

"No duh it's important. The place you take her means something." Jenny told her brother, while he had a very confused look on his face, "It means what you want your relationship to be."

"Right…" Dan agreed but had no clue what Jenny was getting at.

"Okay." Jenny said getting off her bed and paced around the room, "What do you want your relationship with Serena to be with? Physical?

"Physical?" Dan interrupted.

"Oh come on, it hasn't passed your mind that you may loose your virginity tonight?" Jenny glared at him.

Dan looked down. Knowing you hadn't lost your virginity hurt, but then having your sister dictate that to you, kind of embarrassing. "Well…actually no."

Jenny looked stunned, "Really?"

"Yeah. So to answer your question. No, I don't want it to be physical. Well it could, but not now, maybe later on… I want it to be a romantic relationship."

"What the hell does that even mean?"

"I want her to be able to come with me with anything and tell me. No matter what she has done, or who she has hurt. I want her to be the one standing next to me in any situation."

"Alright you want a loving relationship." Jenny said with emphasis on the word loving.

Dan laughed, and started playing with his thumbs. Jenny slapped his hands down and told him to pay attention to her, "Now. You should take her to a fancy restaurant, and sweep her off her feet."

"I was thinking bowling?"

"BOWLING?" Jenny shrieked, "I think Serena's got a lot more class then that, and that's why too friendly like and BORING!"

Dan looked down, he definitely didn't want to give Serena the impression that he just wanted to be friends, because he didn't.

"You have to take her to a hotel for dinner and dancing."

"What about using my talents to sweep her off her feet."

"You have talents?" Jenny joked.

Dan faked smiled and said, "What if I take her to go play pool at the nearby bar that just opened last month."

Jenny thought about that for a minute, "You know, you could be onto something bro."

Dan smirked, and Jenny left her room. She came back a couple of minutes later with Dan's clothes and spread them on the bed. "Let's get you an outfit."

Serena rang Blair's doorbell. Her maid came to open the door and let her in. Serena walked in and waiting in the living room. Blair came running down the stairs in her pyjamas and met Serena in the living room. She gave her a hug and sat down next to her. Nate and Chuck were on their way, and Blair had a whole day planned for the four of them. "Now, we got lots of things to do today, so I hope you brought comfortable shoes cause we're gonna be walking all day long. Serena was overwhelmed with joy that Blair had been so excited to see her that she completely forgot what was happening that day.

"What do you mean all day?"

"Well today is my annual sleepover party?" Blair reassured her, "Don't you remember?"

Serena had been gone for so long that she had completely forgotten about it. Blair's sleepover party was another big event in the city. Everyone knew about it, and those people who weren't invited wished that they were. Serena didn't know how to break it to Blair that she couldn't go, but decided to wait until later when Nate was there. The doorbell rang and Blair hoped up and ran to go get it. Serena followed her and watched jump into Nate's arms. He had never seen Blair so happy before, but personally he liked it better. Once he saw Serena though, he looked down. She invited the boys in and they waited for her to go get her dressed. Nate looked at Serena. She was so beautiful that he couldn't look away. He loved her, and he probably always would, but he loved Blair too. And it was really difficult for him especially since they were friends again and Nate was seeing a lot more of Serena. Blair came back and grabbed Nate and headed out the door. Chuck went to go put his hand around Serena and escort her out, but Serena pushed him off. She hadn't forgotten what Chuck had done to her and Dan's sister Jenny. He wasn't a good guy. She followed Nate and Blair to the limo, and left Chuck standing by himself. Chuck knew he hurt her, but he was willing to change.

Hours before their date, Dan was in a flower shop picking out flowers for Serena for their big date when his phone started ringing. He picked it up.

"Hello?" Dan said.

"Dan?" Serena asked.

Dan stumbled and nearly knocked over a vase of flowers when he heard her angel like voice. "S-S-Serena." He said with a smile, "Hey."

"Hi." He could hear her giggling. "Ummm. I need to talk to you."

"Uh Oh." Dan said, "Why don't I like the sound of that?"

"Well. Blair and I kind of have this thing tonight, and I completely forgot."

"You're cancelling our date?"

"No … I wouldn't say that. I'm just going to be a little late."

Dan exhaled into the phone and Serena heard his disappointment, "I'm sorry, really. I want to be there with you, it's just… Blair and I are finally friends again, and I don't want to mess it up."

"Right…" Dan said into the phone, "Call me when you're done."

Serena smiled, "Thanks for understanding. You're the best. Bye."

"Take care."

Dan closed the phone, and put the flowers that he was looking at, back into the water he found them in. He called the restaurant he had made reservations for and cancelled his table. He walked away with his head down.

Serena joined Blair back in the store. She was trying on a black low cut dress for the party. She was spinning around looking at herself in the mirror. Nate and Chuck were looking at her from behind. Nate got up and told her she looked beautiful and kissed her. Blair saw Serena come back into the store and called her over. Serena came, and Blair asked her how she liked the dress on her.

"You look amazing B." Serena said with a smile.

Blair turned to around to see herself in the mirror again. "I think I'm going to get it."

Dan slammed the door behind him when he entered the Humphrey apartment. Jenny jumped and went to go see what was going on. Dan looked furious and sat stubbornly on the couch. Jenny sat next to him and asked him what was wrong.

"What wrong?" Dan asked, "Serena delayed the date…again. She has something with Blair."

"Why are you getting mad at her? Her and Blair have been friends for the longest time."

"Still… I feel like the third wheel." Dan said.

"Tell her that."

"I can't, because then it looks like I'm needy."

"Don't give up hope just yet." Jenny told him, "She'll realize what she's missing bro."

"Thanks Jen." Dan replied and then took a look at her outfit, "Why are you all dressed up?"

"I'm going out…" Jenny grinned.

"Oh yeah?" Dan asked, "With whom?"

"Eric…" Jenny said with a smile, "And that's not weird that the two Humphrey's and the two Van Der Wooden's are dating ish."

Dan smiled. He liked Eric, he was a good kid. He knew how to treat a girl and Dan was happy that he was going out with his little sister. She had to get over this issue with Chuck and a night out with Eric seemed appropriate. Jenny got up and checked her hair in the mirror and left. Dan turned on the TV, put his legs up on the table and kicked back and watched some cartoons. Jenny came back in, and told Dan that he should call Serena in about an hour. Dan nodded and Jenny closed the door.

Blair, Serena, Nate and Chuck had gone back to Blair's house and we're putting out all the drinks and making room for people to dance. Serena was exhausted, and was trying best as possible to tell Blair about her date, but there was never a good time. Blair came in with the bartender and showed him where all the boos were. Blair saw Serena a little upset so decided to go comfort her. She sat down next to her and asked her what was wrong.

"Blair, I can't stay tonight."

"What?" Blair asked, "Why?"

"Because I have a date with Dan."

"A Date?" Blair said, "You're missing my party for a date? What about hoes over bros?"

"Blair, you're still my hoe, but… I really like this guy, and we've been saying for about a week to go out and we never did."

Serena's cell phone went off and she picked it up.

"Hello?" Serena said into the phone.

"Hey it's Dan."

"Hey you." Serena said, "What's going on?"

"Well I was wondering when you were available."

"I don't think we should go out tonight."

"Let me guess… Blair?"

"Yeah… she's having this party and I kind of promised her I would go."

"That's cool. The date's off. Good night." Dan said and hung up the phone.

There was a tear in Serena's eye. Blair came back with drinks, "Serena." Blair said, "I don't want to stop you from doing whatever you want to do. Just know. You don't stay for the party, you're not part of the group." She got up and left.

Left all alone. S sitting at what would be one of the hottest parties of the century alone. Did Dan think that S and B's friendship was more important or did Dan think that S was just trying to find a way out of the date? Does B think that blackmail will keep S from seeing Dan. Two important people in S's life want her in two different place at once. What will she do? Stay tuned.

You know you love me,

Xox

Gossip Girl


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Part 1

The Humphrey / Van Der Woodsen Dates

Serena sat in Blair's living room with an empty martini glass in her hand. Blair was blackmailing her. What kind of a friend was that? She didn't want to be forced to do anything. Dan was the one that was being understanding, and the one that was putting himself out there. She tried to put herself in Dan's position, and realized that she had treated him like crap. Serena got up and walked over to Blair who was in a conversation with Nate and Chuck.

"Blair, can I talk to you." Serena asked, "Alone."

"Anything you need to say, you can say in front of my boys." Blair glared at Serena.

"Alright." Serena said clearing her throat, "You thought you could get me to stay here with blackmail, well, it's not going to work, and I'm leaving." Serena turned her back and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Blair yelled after her

"I'm going to apologize to someone who won't blackmail me and actually understands me. I have to apologize to him because I broke our plans so that WE could get back on track. But that was a mistake, a huge mistake. And it may be too late, but I've finally realized it. I don't want the life of parties, getting drunk, and hooking up anymore. I don't want this life."

Serena turned her back to them again and walked out. Blair yelled after her but it was no use, she wasn't coming back.

There goes S going to win her man back. Will it be too late or just in time? Stay tuned and you'll find out.

Jenny walked into the Ordolf Institution, and asked to go see Eric Van Der Woodsen. The nurse let her. Jenny walked in to see Eric pacing in his room very quickly, she smiled and knocked on the opened door. Eric turned around quickly. "Wow. You scared me." he said quickly. Jenny smiled, "Can I come in?"

"Yeah. Come on in."

Jenny walked in and sat next to Eric on the bed. It was kind of quiet for a couple of seconds.

"So … ready to go?" they both said together as they faced each other.

They both laughed, and put their heads down. "So you got me in bed on the first date eh?" Jenny joked.

Eric smirked and got up. He held out his hands and she held them. He pulled her up and once she was up he pulled her closer to his body and kissed her. Jenny enjoyed the feeling of Eric's lips pressing on hers. Ever since she had met him at the mall, she wondered what the feeling would feel like. It was better then she had ever thought. He was a really good kisser, but what if she wasn't. The fact that he wasn't trying to get out of it was a good sign right? Eric pulled her in for a deeper kiss, and Jenny's foot lifted upwards, just like in the movies. They pulled away from each other and looked each other in the eyes. Jenny smiled, and Eric scratched his hand and smiled. "Wow" they both said together.

Dan had gotten out of the clothes that he was going to wear for his big date with Serena that never happened. He had changed into sweats and a black-wife beater. He lay down on the couch and ate his popcorn out of the bag. He changed the channel to Family Guy. There was a knock on the door. Dan looked up from the couch, he wasn't expecting anyone. There was another knock. "I'm coming, I'm coming." Dan said getting up from the couch. He opened the door to see the back of Serena's blond hair. She turned around with a smile. Dan was confused. Serena was at his doorstep. How did she know where he lived? Never mind that what was she doing at his apartment? "So you going to invite me in?" Serena asked.

Dan opened the door a little bit wider, "Yeah, come in."

Serena walked in and looked at the art on the wall. "Nice place."

"Yeah, you know, it's not the Taj Mahal you're used to." Dan said sarcastically

"I wasn't being sarcastic." Serena said, "I love this art."

Dan didn't buy this act and cut straight to the chase, "Serena what are you doing here."

Serena exhaled and sat down on the couch, and Dan joined her. "I think I owe you a very large apology. I haven't been treating you fairly and that wasn't cool. I want to say I'm sorry about cancelling two of our dates. I realized that Blair and I aren't exactly the friends we were and that she was blackmailing me. I know you would never do that."

Serena was upset and Dan felt bad, she tried to hide of the tears that were coming down her face by not facing Dan. But he wouldn't let her. She tried to pull away, but he shifted her head towards him and wiped her tears away.

"I'm willing to still go on our date if you're still up to it." Serena said with a smile.

"I'd love to" Dan said as he got up, "Let me just get my jacket."

Serena smiled, and waited by the door. Dan came back to the hallway, and held Serena's hand and they walked outside together. "I had a whole plan for this evening I hope you know that." he said as he opened the passenger side door for Serena.

"Really?" she waited to say until he got into the car.

"Yeah. Flowers, dancing, fancy food." Dan said

"Oh….so sad I missed it." Serena replied.

"Who said you missed it?" Dan said as he parked the car, and got out of the car.

He opened Serena's door and stuck his hand out so she could get out. He went behind her and put a blindfold over her eyes. "Get ready to have the most romantic night of your life." He whispered in her ear.

Eric and Jenny were walking in the park together holding hands. Jenny pointed to a couple of ducks that were swimming down the river. They walked over to them and fed them some bread. Jenny almost fell in the river, but Eric caught her. "My hero." She said.

Eric smiled and helped Jenny up. They saw an ice cream truck and rushed over to it. Jenny ordered the Dreamsicle and Eric ordered the Fudgesicle.

"2.60" the man in the ice cream truck said.

Jenny reached for her wallet in her purse but Eric stopped her and told her he would pay for her, and took out his wallet, and gave the money to the ice cream guy. Eric put his arm around Jenny and they walked in the park licking their ice creams. Jenny turned to Eric, "Oh, you got some ice cream on your nose" Jenny said with a smile, but there was actually no ice cream on his nose.

Eric tried to look on his nose, but it was kind of hard.

"Here I'll get it." Jenny said, and put ice cream on his nose instead of taking some on.

"Is it gone?" Eric asked

"Mm-hmm." Jenny reassured him.

Eric tried to look on his nose again and saw blue ice cream on his nose. "You so just put it on."

"No way." Jenny giggled, and started to run

Eric ran after her, "Oh you better run."

Dan and Serena had finished their fancy meal. They both had filet mignon. Turns out they actually had a lot in common. They talked all night about school, friends, and their past relationships. Turns out Dan only had one serious girlfriend and that was back in sophomore year. Turns out Serena didn't really have relationships, she just went on dates and hooked up. Dan was a little mad at the fact that Serena was more experienced in the relationship area, because it made him feel like less of a man, but that was the past. He wanted to concentrate on the future. Once they were done with dinner, Dan got out of his chair and escorted Serena back to the car. He drove them to the local bar near his apartment. "A bar?" Serena asked.

"Yep" Dan said with a smile

"What are you up to?"

"You'll have to wait and see" Dan grinned.

He held the door open, and Serena walked in. She took off her expensive coat and hung it in the back. Dan went to go grab a pool table and got two sticks. He started sharpening them when Serena came to the pool table. She looked so amazing, actually, she always did. But tonight there was something different about her. Maybe it was the fact that she had put her hair differently for their date or that in the back of his subconscious there was a voice saying "She's mine" and he knew that everyone in that bar wanted to be in his position and standing next to her.

"Pool?" she asked.

"Yep."

"I suck at pool."

"That is exactly what I wanted to here."

Serena smiled and Dan walked towards her and handed her a pool stick. She didn't even hold it properly. He found this quite amusing actually. Dan went beside her and stuck his hand out in front of her. "You're going to poke someone's eye out." Dan said, "Besides, you're holding it wrong." Serena was a little embarrassed, so she let Dan show her how to hold the pool stick properly. He put his hand on hers and placed it on the pool stick near the middle. He took his other hand and put it on hers and placed it on the end of the pool stick. Dan was kind of on top of her, but she didn't mind it.

"I'm terrible." Serena blushed.

"No, just a beginner." Dan smiled.

Dan told her she had to concentrate on the ball and try to get it in one of sockets. Serena understood, and took the pool stick and placed her hands where Dan told her. She took a swing but completely missed the ball and fell on the pool table. Dan reacted quickly and went to catch her. He turned her back on her front to see Serena's laughing really hard. Dan's facial expression of concern quickly turned to a grin. "You're so clumsy." He laughed. "What else?" she asked from the pool table.

"Beautiful" he said and stroked her hair behind her ear. He brought her close to him and kissed her gently.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2 Part 2

The sleepover hadn't turned out as well as Blair planned. Her best friend had ditched her party, and she felt betrayed. But did Serena have good reason to leave? Blair realized that she had been kind of blackmailing her. Blair didn't want to share her with anyone, but that wasn't fair to Serena.

Chuck had been talking to the new Spanish exchange student all night long. He really wanted to score, but I thought CB wanted to change. Once a bad boy, always a bad boy?

You'll just have to watch.

Chuck was chatting with Maria all night long. She was the new exchange student from Spain. Maria had gorgeous brown wavy hair which she had pinned half to the side to give the Spanish look, and perfect cut bangs. She had bright green eyes that made Chuck smirk every time he saw them. Her dress was low cut and silver. She was wearing the new Guess 7 inch heels that came out about 2 weeks ago. Chuck was holding her hand, so things must have been going well. But nothing is ever perfect, so who comes and interrupts their moment. Nate. He nudged Chuck by the side of the arm and told him to meet him outside. "Hold on man, can't you see I'm doing something." Chuck said. Nate rolled his eyes. "I need to talk to you." Nate told Chuck. Nate had never disturbed Chuck while he was serenading girls, so Chuck figured that something big had to be up. Chuck kissed Maria's hand and told her he was going to be right back. Maria nodded and said, "Yes." Nate rolled his eyes and walked outside, while Chuck followed him.

"What are you doing with her?" Nate asked Chuck

"Trying to get lucky…" Chuck said

"Why do you always do this sht?" Nate asked, "She's innocent, she probably doesn't even know what an orgy is."

"Nathaniel, you need to learn, the girls that can only say "Yes" because they are from foreign countries are probably every guy's dream."

"I can't believe this." Nate said.

"What's going on?" Chuck asked

"What's going on? My trust fund has been emptied by my father; I'm having thoughts about my relationship with Blair; I have a pig as a best friend, and I found this in my dad's room." Nate said holding up a ziplock bag of weed.

Chuck observed the bag and smiled, "How much is that? 5 gm or 10?" he said reaching for it.

"Chuck, this is serious" Nate glared at him and pulled the bag away from him.

"I'm sorry; I just haven't sniffed in a while." Chuck smirked.

Nate looked down and walked away. He sat on the rocking swing on the patio. Chuck sat next to him and told him everything was going to be okay.

"My dad has a drug problem." Nate told himself.

"Then we're going to get him help alright?" Chuck said, "You, me and Blair."

Nate reacted quickly at the sound of Blair's name, "No!" Blair said, "We can't tell Blair."

The front door shut closed. Blair came out with a weird look on her face. Chuck and Nate both jumped and looked at Blair with surprise, they weren't expecting to see her until later.

"Can't tell me what Nate?" Blair glared at him.

Oh, this is good. Caught again Nate! What's Blair thinking this secret is? Better think of something quick.

"What can't you tell me?" Blair asked.

Nate got up quickly and tried to think of something as an excuse, but couldn't think of anything. He tried to distract her. "Did you cut your hair babe?" Nate said hoping it would work, "It looks amazing today."

"Actually I got it re-shaped." Blair said, "But stop changing subjects, you can't lie to me Nate."

"Right well, here's the thing…" Nate started to say, but was interrupted by Chuck.

"We were planning a surprise party." Chuck covered for Nate, "and we didn't want to spoil it for you."

"Surprise party?" Blair asked.

"Yeah." Chuck said, "Chuck and Nate's Halloween Masquerade Bash."

Blair jumped for joy, "I love the idea, but we gotta change the name." She jumped up and gave Chuck a hug. Chuck lip said to Nate, "You owe me" Nate nodded.

After their hug was over, Chuck headed back into the house, "I've got a hot Spanish chick who only knows the word "Yes" that's waiting for me. The Chuck master's work is done here."

Blair smiled and then turned to Nate, "A surprise Halloween bash!" she said, "This is so exciting!" She kissed Nate and he held her close. "Excuse me, I have to do something."

"Yeah, sure." Nate said.

Blair headed off towards a corner where barely anyone was. She took out her phone and dialled Serena's cell number. Serena and Dan had moved their date to the Humphrey apartment. They were making out on the couch, when Serena's phone went off. Serena heard the phone and tried to go get it but Dan kept kissing her, and didn't let her. Serena laughed, "Dan, I have to get my phone." She kissed him again.

"No let voicemail get it." he said and gave her another kiss.

"It may be important." Serena said and got her phone. She opened it, "Hello?"

"Serena?"

"Who is this?" Serena said with a little giggle because Dan was kissing her neck.

"It's Blair." She said.

"Blair?" Serena suddenly stopped laughing and Dan stopped kissing her neck when he heard Serena say Blair.

"Blair?" Dan asked.

"Yeah. We really need to talk." Blair said, "Is this a bad time?"

"No, it's not at all a bad time." Serena said as she got up and headed for the bathroom for better reception. She closed the door behind her. "Alright, let's talk."

"I'm sorry." Blair said, "You like this guy, and I didn't respect that."

"Yeah. I do like this guy, a lot." Serena said as Dan came in front of the bathroom and listened to what Serena was saying. "I just don't want to mess it up."

"Don't worry about it." Blair said, "Dan adores you. It's pretty obvious."

"I just don't want him to use me, because everyone does."

"He won't. Trust me." Blair said, "He looks at you like I look at Nate, and how Nate used to look like me." Serena could hear though the phone that Blair was really upset.

"Blair, Nate loves you, never forget that." Serena reassured her.

"I didn't call you to talk about me and Nate, I called you to talk about me you and Dan." Blair said, "I want my best friend back S."

"But Dan…he's what I hope to be a part of my life."

"What do you mean?" Blair asked, "You guys aren't dating yet?"

"No, we haven't assured anything." Serena said, "I like him a lot."

Dan smirked and walked back to the living room.

"I got to go." Blair said, "But I just wanted to tell you that I'm fine with you and Dan. I just want for us to be able to hang out."

"We will." Serena said.

"Promise?"

"Yeah."

Better be careful of what you promise S. Never promise if you can't keep it.

Serena closed the phone and turned it off. She placed it in her bag, wiped the tear that was rolling down her cheek, and headed back to the living room.

"Sorry about that." Serena said, "It's just this Blair stuff."

"Yeah, I know."

"Where were we?" Serena asked and leaned in for a kiss.

Dan pushed her away, "No."

"No?" Serena asked, "You don't want to?"

"I just don't want to screw this up Serena. What we have is like in the TV programmes, and things always end badly because they rush things. I want to appreciate every moment I've got with you." Dan told her honestly.

There was a tear rolling down Serena's cheek and Dan wiped it away. He gave her a hug, and kissed her on the cheek.

"So we can't even kiss?" Serena asked.

"Of course we can kiss, I miss kissing you already." Dan said and kissed her quickly before giving her a chance to answer.

Serena raised her hand to Dan check and held it. He put his hand on her waist and started to tilt her back slowly. Suddenly the door opened, and who was there but Eric and Jenny doing the same thing that they were, only standing upright. Dan and Serena jumped out of each other's arms when they heard the door slam. Jenny and Eric realized what was going on, and pushed away from one another. The four of them started laughing. "And I thought there was nothing to talk about in therapy." Eric blushed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Morning Upper Eastsider's,

Gossip Girl here.

Remember that party Chuck and Nate had made up on the spot to cover Nate's dad's secret? Usually you can find someway to get out or it or pretend that is was never planned. Too bad it wasn't the case for the boys. Blair is very excited for tonight's Halloween Masquerade Bash. Once she realized that the boys weren't taking a big role in the party planning she stepped in. So this Masquerade party will rock with lots of gossip and stuff I live for. You know where I'll be, where will you be?

Serena had woken up early and knocked on Blair's front door at 8 o'clock in the morning, of course you would have thought that Blair was sleeping since it was a Saturday morning, but who opened the door, Blair. She had barely got any sleep the night before; she was planning. Serena walked into the estate and the girls headed for Blair's bedroom. Serena lay down on Blair's bed, while Blair started to blare some music. She joined Serena on the bed and asked her how her date with lonely boy went.

"Dan?" Serena said, "Our date was so great."

"How was the sex?" Blair asked.

Serena raised her eyebrows she couldn't believe Blair had just asked her that. "We kind of didn't do it."

"You what?" Blair asked.

"We didn't have sex." Serena replied.

"So you do it with my boyfriend but you don't do it with yours?" Blair asked her.

Serena glared at her, "I told you, I want to change."

"Whatever." Blair said, "You're coming tonight right?"

"Oh yeah for sure." Serena replied, "We're going to be a little late but we will be there."

"Who's we?" Blair asked in confusion.

"Dan and I" Serena said stating the obvious

"Dan's kind of not invited."

"What?"

"Well, come on, it's for cool people."

"What's that suppose to mean Blair?"

"Well, you know… it's not for his circle of friends."

"He's my boyfriend!"

"And I'm so happy for you, but come on, he probably doesn't even want to go anyway."

Wrong idea B. Dan was ready for the Masquerade Party tonight. He bought a specific mask and everything. Who is going to break it to him, will you? Or shall I?

Dan and Jenny were getting ready for the Masquerade Party in Jenny's room. Jenny had just finished curling her hair and was now applying her make-up. Dan changed into his black dress shirt and pants and put his batman eye mask on. He had never been batman for Halloween, and he was his favourite superhero. Also Serena had mentioned it the night before on their date that Batman was her favourite as well. So why not impress his girlfriend with a little superhero action. Jenny slipped into her pink tube dress that she made herself. Dan received a text message from Serena saying, "Dan, I don't think tonight is such a good idea. I'm going to skip the whole Masquerade Party. I think you should too."

Dan closed his phone and looked upset. Jenny asked him what was wrong but Dan didn't answer her. He took off his mask and headed to his room.

Jenny arrived at Blair's house a couple of hours before the party started. Blair was surprised to see her and asked her what she was doing there. "The party?" Jenny said, "I thought it would be fun if we went together?" Blair glared at Jenny. This Masquerade Party was only for seniors, how was she going to break it to Little J. "Hunny, listen to me, you cannot come to this party, it's for seniors only." Blair told her.

"But…" Jenny said.

"No buts, I'm sorry." Blair said and closed the door.

Jenny turned around and looked at Central Park, "I may not be invited, but I'm going to that party!"

Dan was lying down on the couch watching "I know what you did last summer" and it wasn't a great idea because Dan was horrified of scary movies. He curled up under the covers with popcorn on his left hand side. There was a knock on the door and Dan jumped up scared. He got a baseball bat from the closet and opened the door. He brought the bat up and almost struck the person in the hallway. A brunette turned around to face a freaked out Dan holding a baseball bat. "Watch it sparky" she said as she patted his stomach and walked in the apartment. Dan was in complete confusion, he raised his eyebrows and closed the door behind him. The brunette sat on the couch as she opened a can of coke. Dan couldn't believe who was sitting in front of her. He sat down next to her, still really confused. "You could say something you know?" she said as she offered him a sip of coke. "No thanks" Dan said and then screamed, "Vanessa!" She turned to face him, "Hmm?"

"what are you doing here? You're suppose to be in umm, Vermont?"

"Yeah, change of plans. I'm finishing school here."

"Your staying here?"

"In New York, yeah. Is that okay?" she asked.

"Of course" Dan said with a smile, and hugged her.

Vanessa went to go kiss Dan on the cheek, and Dan let her. Vanessa curled up in Dan's arms and he put his arms around her. "You're watching a horror film?" Vanessa asked.

Dan laughed, "Yeah."

"I thought you hated horror films." Vanessa stated.

"I do, I'm just a little depressed." Dan told her.

"And why is that?"

"It's a long story."

"Well, maybe you could tell me during dinner?"

"Sounds good." Dan said, "Let me just go take a shower."

Dan headed off to the bathroom and closed the door behind him. Vanessa looked around the living room, and it looked the same way from the last time she had visited Dan. She looked over to the selves with all the pictures. She headed over to them, and picked up a picture of Dan and herself when they were little. Dan was kissing her on the cheek and she was pretending to pout. She picked up another picture of her and Dan when they were dating. She rubbed Dan's face with her thumb and smiled. Dan's phone went off and Vanessa got distracted by the ringtone. "Dan!" Vanessa said, "Your phone!" She heard mumbling from the bathroom, and assumed she heard "get it" so she picked it up, "Hello?"

"Jenny?" Serena asked.

"No, this is Vanessa, who's this?"

"Serena" she said with a smile, "Is ummm, Dan there?"

"He's in the shower…"

"Oh…" Serena said, "Can you tell him I'm sorry about before and I really need to talk to him."

"How long to will you need to talk to him?" Vanessa asked.

"A while, why does that matter?"

"Well, we're going out tonight so how about he calls you after?"

Serena heart kind of broke inside, but put on a fake smile and said, "Sure, sounds great."

Serena closed the phone. Who was this Vanessa? Why was Dan going to dinner with her? Was this because of the Masquerade Ball? Serena wasn't really pleased with this situation. She was going to tell Dan that she would sneak him in, but he obviously didn't care because he had made other plans. Serena must her mask on, and headed for the ball.

Jenny headed to the ball, but she had to make sure no one would recognise her, because if they did, who knows what would happen? She covered her eyes with a mask and the rest of her face with a fan. It seemed to be working because when she looked at people they didn't look at her funny or anything like they did at school. Jenny was patted on the shoulder by a guy that was dressed like the devil. Jenny recognizes it was Chuck, but hopefully he didn't recognize her. He stuck out his hand. She played along and stuck hers out too. He grabbed it and kissed it. "How come I've never seen you before?"

Good job Little J, bad boy Chuck didn't recognise you … yet.

Jenny smiled and said, "Maybe you have, but you never looked at the real me?"

"Well then I apologize miss." Chuck said, "Would you like to dance?"

Jenny smirked, "I can't, my boyfriend, he ummm, wouldn't like that."

"Oh a bad girl with a boyfriend? I like that."

"Well, I mean, he's not here…so one little dance couldn't hurt could it?"

"It never hurt anyone" Chuck winked.

Oh ho Little J, I never knew you had it in you, and neither did my readers. Wonder what Eric will say when he finds out.

Dan and Vanessa had gone out to their favourite Chinese restaurant. They talked about the couple of months that they had been apart. "A lot has changed" Dan said. "And I'm sure you'll tell me everything, but I really want to order." Vanessa said impatiently.

Vanessa waved the waiter over, and he came.

"Alright, here we go, you're going to have to keep up with me got it?" Vanessa said as the waiter nodded, "We're going to have two soups, peanut butter dumplings, shrimp toast, chow mien, steamed rice, Honey and Garlic chicken, general Tao and Beef and Broccoli."

Dan started laughing, while the waiter was trying to keep up with the order. The waiter left and came with the soups about 5 minutes later. "You ordered way too much you know that right?"

"Please… I'm getting seconds…" Vanessa said proudly.

Dan's phone vibrated in his pocket, he took it out and opened it up. He got a message from Eric asking where she was. Dan typed that he didn't know and sent it. He looked threw his caller list and realized something wasn't right. "Hey, it says someone called me."

Vanessa was taking a sip of her 7-UP and realized that it was call that was made when Dan was in the shower. "Yeah, someone called for you when you were in the shower."

"Oh really? Who?"

"Some girl named Serena…"

Dan almost choked on some rice. Serena called him? "What did she say?"

"She said she needed to talk to you, and I told her to call you later tonight because we were going out."

Dan dropped his fork and couldn't believe what he was hearing. Vanessa told Serena that he was going out with another girl, this must of made Serena feel horrible. He placed his napkin on his plate and got up from the table. Vanessa followed him not understanding why he was leaving. She caught up to him in the parking lot. "Dan! What are you doing?"

"Leaving" Dan said in a rush.

"Why?"

"Why? Maybe because you told my girlfriend that I was going out with some girl."

Vanessa was speechless, she didn't know. "You're… um, girlfriend?"

"Yeah."

"But I thought…."

"You thought wrong V. I'm sorry, but I have to go find her."

"I heard something about a Masquerade Ball in the background, if that helps."

"Thanks."

Dan ran to the car and drove off.

Serena went to the Masquerade Party to get over this whole situation with Dan, but she couldn't help but to think about him. She really liked Dan, and she was really mad that he would just go out with some random girl when things got a little complicated. Blair walked over to Serena who was feeling really down. She rubbed Serena's back and told her everything was going to be okay and to cheer up. "Everything is not okay. I really like him B." Serena said. Blair hugged Serena and rubbed her back. There was a tear in Serena's eye and she tried to hide it from Blair. "Don't look at me I'm a mess." Blair smiled and wiped her tear. "Why aren't you with Nate?"

"We made a deal, he finds me, and we have sex."

"Very upfront, and stuff I really didn't want to know."

"Well it's very important."

"You're right. How about we compare when you guys are done." Serena joked.

Blair faked smiled, "That's not funny."

"Sorry." Serena said looking down.

Blair smiled as Serena told her that she needed to get some fresh air. Blair said that she would go with her, but Serena told her she would rather go alone. Blair understood and waited by the punch bowl as Serena headed outside.

Chuck and Jenny were grinding to "The Way I Are" . "You are such a great dancer" Chuck admired her. Jenny smiled, "I hoped you would like it."

Jenny asked Chuck is she wanted to go somewhere quieter. Chuck nodded as she took his hand and brought him to the roof of the building. Jenny closed the door behind her as Chuck brushed her blond curly hair behind her ear and kissed her. Jenny kissed him back and pushed him towards the middle of the roof. "Wow, you are a great kisser"

"Yeah, my boyfriend tells me that all the time."

Jenny started unbuttoning Chuck's pants, and managed to get them off. She was going to lift his shirt but he kind of pushed her back. "Let me" Chuck said.

"I don't want to be disappointed."

"I'll give you a thrill."

Chuck unbuttoned the first button of his shirt and the buttons on his sleeves. He then ripped his shirt open. For a sleazy scumbag Chuck definitely had his body working for him. Jenny was really impressed. Jenny grabbed Chuck's pants and headed for the door. "Hey what are you doing?"

"Just making sure that no one is going to come see us, it's going to get a little sweaty."

But instead, Jenny made a fun for it and left to go back to the party and locked the door; leaving Chuck stuck on the roof. Once Chuck realized what happened he ran to go get the door open, and banged on the door. "I don't even know your name!"

"Jenny!" Chuck heard from beyond the door.

Dan came running to the Masquerade Party and Serena opening and closing her phone. She looked a little nervous, but sad as well. He walked up to her slowly and patted her on the shoulder. Serena turned around quickly and saw Dan standing there. Serena was confused, how did he know she was there? Serena put her mad at Dan feelings away for a second and gave Dan a hug. He always made her feel safe. He had a way of calming her down without saying a word, which was something really important to Serena. Serena then remembers the girl's voice, the voice she was talking to when she called Dan. She backed away from Dan, and Dan looked confused. Serena turned away and wiped a tear. Dan went around her and held her hands, "What's going on?"

"Nothing…." Serena said pulling her hands away from him.

"Yes, something's wrong."

"You. You're what's wrong." Serena screamed at him.

"Me?" Dan asked.

"You really hurt me Dan" Serena said, "and I don't know if I can do this again."

"Hold on a second, we were fine just a minute, remember you were happy to see me and you hugged me."

"I just pictured her and you, and I can't do this anymore" Serena said and walked away.

"Serena!" Dan yelled as she turned around, "I love you."

"What?" Serena said shocked.

Dan walked up to her, "I …" he smiled, and kissed her passionately.

"Wow."

"I love you." Dan said, "You're the only one I want."

"Then who was that girl…"

"Vanessa, she's my best friend. I haven't seen her in a really long time, and you cancelled our plans and she wanted to have dinner with me. I'm really sorry that I didn't tell you."

Serena moved her body closer to Dan's and pressed her lips against his. She lifted her arms and put them around his head. "I love you too." She said shyly, "And I want to show you how much." She took his hand and dragged him off to the Palace.

The clock struck midnight and for all those people that were still at the Masquerade Party took off their masks. Blair looked really bummed; nothing was going her way tonight. She had been really excited for what could have been a really great night with Nate, but he didn't even try to find her. What did that say about her relationship with him? She ran outside with her head between her hands. There was a tap on her shoulder; she turned around and saw Chuck with only a shirt one. Chuck opened his arms and Blair leaped into them crying on his sleeve. He rubbed her head and told her it was going to be okay. He called for a cab for her. She wouldn't budge so he kept rubbing her head. Nate came to see what was going on with the two of them. He saw Blair crying and asked her what was wrong.

"Us." Blair told him, "I can't do this anymore Nate."

"What?"

"Nate, I was willingly to give you my virginity tonight, and it was like you didn't even care. You didn't even try to find me. Where were you. Actually, I don't want to know. We're done."

"Done?"

"Yeah, just over." Blair said in Chuck's arms.

A cab pulled up and Chuck opened the door for her. Blair got in and pushed over to the seat behind the driver as she told Chuck to go with her. Chuck didn't refuse and let go in the cab with her. He closed the door and they drove away with Blair leaning on Chuck's shoulder.

Serena and Dan were making out the whole way from the Ball to the Palace. They looked like teenagers that were in love. Real love, not puppy dog type of love. Serena guided Dan to her room and stopped kissing him to get the key out of her purse and open the door. They got in and Serena got the DO NOT DISTURB sign and put it on the outside of the door. She slammed the door shut and jumped into Dan's arms. He placed her on the bed and started off by kissing her neck. She grabbed the remote from her nightstand and pressed a button. "I'll be" came on.

"This is going to be song" Serena said licking her lips.

"I like it." Dan said.

"You ready?"

"You bet."

Dan kissed her and started raising his hand up her thigh.

Looks like S got another boy into bed, well done S. But will you be able to hold onto him. Will he still have feelings for an ex love Vanessa? What about B? Is her relationship with Nate really over? Stay tuned. You know you love me. Xox Gossip Girl


End file.
